Affectionate Exercise
by Blackace70
Summary: After going to a gym her boss had recommended, Athena finds herself falling for her trainer. And while she's prepared to stake her claim; a certain little someone has no problem making her supposedly simple task end up being a rather difficult one. OCxAthena


**Me: Hey Athena, what did you think of this little one-shot I wrote?**

**Athena: I felt it was pretty good **_***Started sweating and glaring down at a certain something***_** that is…if Widget could've kept his mouth shut half the time though.**

**Me: I guess, but what does that matter, in the end you got what you wanted didn't you?**

**Athena: Well…**

**Mysterious Boyfriend: Well I kinda liked this one-shot, must feel like a breath of fresh air hooking up with someone other than Blackquill or Apollo, ne Theeny-chan?**

**Athena: **_***Smiles and hugs her mystery boyfriend* **_**Yeah, I guess you're right about that**

**Apollo & Blackquill: HEY!**

**Me: Hey, hey easy; look no offence to either of you guys but whenever someone writes a story about Athena, she usually hooks up with one of you two. And while I don't mind…or particularly care, as Dr. Eggman would say: Time for a change of Pace.**

**Apollo & Blackquill: **_***Grumbles***_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ace Attorney series or any of it characters, just the OC that appeared in this story.**

**-X-**

Athena Cykes had let out an exhausted sigh as she slump her bag near the entrance of her apartment; it had been a long day at the Wright Anything Agency as she was forced to go up against the one enemy no defense attorney, no matter how skilled they may be, can ever manage to defeat: Paperwork. That, followed by an aggressive exercise regime at the gym, it could be clear to anyone that the normally spunky girl was glad to be home. Turning to close the door, a presence decided to make itself known.

"Exhausted after spending only one hour at the gym, Athena?" A teenage boy voice called out teasingly "You have NO stamina, do you?"

Now, the normal reaction one would have after hearing a disembodied voice coming from within their house would be to either run, call for help or for the braver people, confront the voice and possibly fight the person. But for Athena, she didn't even do any of that, in fact the redhead merely smiled and continued to lock her door without the slightest care whatsoever. She let out a squeak yelp as a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her waist, and turned her around making her stare into a pair of dark sapphire blue eyes.

"Ignoring someone when they're talking to you is rude, Theeny-Chan." The voice stated intended to be chastising but held an underlying tone of smugness "The least you could do is say 'Hi'."

Athena moaned, whether it's from the closeness she was feeling or from her apparent exhaustion, she didn't know "Gimme a break, I've had a rough day. Not to mention I was wearing your freaking weights you suckered me into wearing all day."

The boy grinned "Best way to get stronger, isn't it?"

Athena pouted and looked away, not justifying that with a response "By the way…" She looked back at the boy "How'd you get in here anyway, I was pretty sure I locked the door on my way out this morning."

Her question was answered by the sound of a key jingling on a key ring as the boy spun it on his finger cheekily. Athena's soft blue eyes narrowed "I don't remember giving you my spare key."

"Hn, maybe you did and maybe you didn't."

"Cheeky Dorobou"

"HEY"

The boy let go of Athena and went farther into the darkened apartment, a few moments later the lights came on to reveal a 14 year old looking boy "I'm not a thief and you know that."

Athena giggled as she walked up to the young teen and played with his chocolate brown hair "Sure you're not, Geo." The boy huffed at her "Aww, you're pouting, that's so cute."

_**And as usual Athena the Shotacon, you have fallen under the trance of Geo's adolescent charm**_

Silenced reigned in the entire living room as Athena AI partner (Or bane of her existence as she prefers to call him at times.) decided to voice his statement, both parties face's lit up a nice bright shade of red, Geo from embarrassment, and Athena from anger "WIDGET!"

The red haired attorney gripped her small AI partner tightly to the point of crushing it "God, I swear you do this on purpose. You just love to embarrass me don't you?!"

Geo who had managed to fight down his blush, chuckled as he watched this very entertaining scene before him "Hey now, come on; let's not go crazy all right. You know he didn't mean anything by it."

"So you say…"

"Go easy on him, after all if it wasn't for him, we would've never had gotten together."

That statement pacified Athena of any anger towards her Mood Matrix partner "Yeah I guess so" she plopped herself on her couch "Heh, now that I think about it, I'm remembering back to the day we first met. God was that day embarrassing."

"Really" Geo kicked off his sneakers and laid on the couch with his head on Athena's lap "I don't remember our first meeting being that bad."

Athena snorted "Maybe not for you but you didn't have a device that could voice your thoughts at any given moment."

Geo laughed while the yellow clad girl smiled warmly at the teenage boy

_It was a little over a week ago when I had first met Geo; it was at a gym Boss had recommended…_

_-Flashback: A week ago: Blink Fitness Center-_

"Well, this is the place that Mr. Wright recommended but…"

While she was stretching, Athena gave an inaudible sigh as she scanned around the entire gym; while it was fairly empty and the people were around her fairly fit with the occasional one or two overweight people, most of the people present within the gym were muscular men, a bit to muscular for her taste.

(A/N: Now I know that sounds a bit stereotypical and pretty damn untrue for me to say that. Considering since I go to a gym myself, but come on, you can't say it isn't impossible. There's at least one of those guys always hanging out at a gym, I know for a fact, I've seen one for myself.)

"Well I suppose…" The Redhead mused to herself "It's to be expected to see people like them here. This is like a haven to them after all."

Finished with her stretching, the redhead started fixing the hem of her pants. The young lawyer was currently decked out in a bright yellow shirt with the Champion logo on the left side, black semi-loose fitting sweatpants and white sneakers. Glancing at her watch, Athena watched as the time hit 12:47. Frowning she looked up from her watch and did another once over of the gym "Mr. Wright said that my trainer would be here at 12:30. What's the hold up?"

"Excuse me, are you Athena?" a voice called out from behind

Turning around, Athena saw a person who she assumed was a boy based on his build. He was currently donning a pair of black shorts and a hoodie with a blue stripes running down the sleeves and the sides, and black and dark red sneakers. Athena noted at first glance that the boy was slightly shorter than she was, maybe about 2 inches.

Nodding in conferment, the boy's sapphire blue eyes brightened as he sighed in relief "That's a relief, sorry for getting here so late; I had a family errand to run. And I guess it took up more time than I thought."

Athena noticed that in his statement he had hint of apprehension and fear in it. Wanting to ease his tension, she wave her hand dismissively "Its fine, I kinda got here late myself so I wasn't waiting long."

"That's good" The boy started to loosened the strings on his hoodie "When I got here at the time I did, I was kind of worried that you had left."

Pulling his hoodie back, Athena's eyes widened and had a hitch in her breath "My name is Geovanni Archfiend (Pronounced: Ark-Fiend) but you can me 'Geo' for short." The boy introduced "Even though I look a bit young, I hope we can get along well enough so that I can be a good trainer to you."

And young was an appropriate term to describe the boy. Upon removing his hoodie, Athena was greeted with a boy who looked to be about fourteen, who had shoulder length chocolate brown hair that was pulled into a spiky ponytail and had a long triangular curved bang covering a portion of his left eye; on the bang and ponytail spikes were dark blue highlights. Though the thing that really caught Athena's attention was Geo's face; his face looked like it belongs to an innocent ten year old rather than a fourteen year old; and the main reason was because of his eyes. Athena's met a lot of people in her life and with the help of Widget, was able to read the emotions of them. Even without her Mood Matrix partner, she was skilled enough to read people's faces usually through their eyes.

But this…this was an entirely different thing

Never in her entire life had she met anyone with such innocent looking eyes. Every time she met someone and looked into their eyes, she was always able to see some type of history or background behind them. But this kid, she couldn't see anything in this kid's eyes…

"Um hello…Athena-san"

It was if she was staring into the eyes of a newborn baby

"HEY"

Athena snapped out of her trance to see the apparent young trainer looking at her, confusion and slight frustration emitting from him "Are you alright? You kinda blanked out there just now."

"Oh uh, sorry about that." Laughed a bashful Athena "My name is Athena Cykes, and as well I hope we can get along."

Geo smiled "Great, now I spoke with your boss a few days back. He had told me you had wanted to tone your body a little bit right?"

"Yeah that right"

"Okay then so we're gonna start off by doing a few stretches, then we're gonna start at the light weight machines."

Athena nodded "Alright"

As the pair started off to the stretching mat, Athena kept glancing at the young trainer's back _'I can't believe this little guy is one of the trainers. He's exactly nothing on what I had expected. Though I will say this, Geo's innocent looking eyes are kinda cute."_

_**Lil cutie Geo got a pair of dazzling eyes**_

Athena gasped as her hands shot up to her face "Widget!" she hissed

"Athena?"

Said girl looked to see Geo staring back at her with a look of confusion adorning his face "Did you say something just now?"

"Huh? Oh no, nope, not at all" The redhead shook her head vehemently "I didn't say anything at all."

"Okaay?" Geo's confusion didn't leave his face, if anything it grew "Well, when you're ready, we'll start our stretching."

"Right"

-X-

The following hour for Athena had to be best described as probably one of the best and worst hour of her life. The worst being that her trainer, even though he didn't look like it and probably didn't seem to, he was actually the trainer from hell; his training regime was outrageous. From lifting double your weight, to an hour long run straight on the treadmill; it was if she was training for not only the Olympics, but also the Iron man competition. All that was missing was a 100 meter fifty yard lap in the pool.

"But you can't complain though…" Athena mused as she did some cool down stretches "I just started my exercise today and already I'm feeling the results. Boss knew what he was talking about choosing Geo as my trainer."

Speaking of him, he was the reason why the hour was the best hour as well. During the time they were exercising, Athena had managed to use that time to get to know Geo better. She had to admit it, Geo seemed like the perfect person to be friends with; despite being a bit introverted at times; he was basically a child at heart, always full of energy just like her. He's always eager at trying new things; a prime example was him taking up Taijutsu, a special ancient form of MMA fighting. To simple put, it was almost as if she was staring at a male version of herself. Lord help, Apollo should she ever decide to invite him to the office; even more so should Trucy find a friend within him as well.

Oh but the best thing she learned about him, was that he held deep fascination to the law system.

Apparently his older sister was practicing law as a prosecutor and somewhere during that time, the career had managed to spark his interest "Maybe with a little persuasion and nudge, we might have a potential fifth member in our Wright Anything family."

"Talking to yourself Athena-chan?"

Athena looked at Geo walking to her, downing a bottle of water while offering a second one to the spunky attorney "Thanks" she uncapped it and down about half the content in a few gulps "So anything other exercise you have for me to do?"

The sixteen year old shook his head "No, were done for the day." He looked at his watch and his eyes widened "Oh snap I-I gotta get going, if I don't get home soon, my sister'll lose it."

Athena was slightly caught off guard at her trainer's sudden anxiousness "Wait, didn't you say earlier that your sister knew that you were here?"

"Yeah…but" Geo scratched his head nervously "I uh, failed to mention that I would be out longer than I usually am. Normally when I'm at the gym, I'm here for about 30-45 minutes. And if I'm here any longer I would call to make sure to let her know, the fact that I didn't…well…"

"Oh…ooh" Athena started to catch on, on where he was going with it

Finally grabbing his things, Geo and Athena started for the entrance to the gym "Hopefully, with a little luck, I'll be able to make it home before my sister knows I'm not there."

_***Honk Honk***_

Both teens jumped up and saw a dark blue Corvette Stingray pulling up to the curb in front of them. Geo paled immediately recognizing it as his sister's car "Or…maybe she will."

Due to the slightly tinted windows and windshield Athena and Geo couldn't properly see the woman's face inside the vehicle, though they could vaguely see on the steering wheel a finger digit tapping rhythmically, signifying the driver's impatience.

"Onee-sama's ticked" Geo stated before sighing "Well, it seems my unexpected ride is here. Hopefully if my sister's not too upset, we can meet up same time tomorrow."

"Oh alright…" Athena said a bit absent-minded "Hey Geo"

The boy opened the door and was about to get in before Athena called him "Hm, what's up?"

Athena made to say something but shook her head "It's nothing, see you tomorrow Geo."

Nodding the sixteen year got in the car, and Athena watched as the sports car peeled off. Once they were out of sight, Athena let out a loud frustrated screamed

"A chance opportunity, wasted!" she pulled her ponytail "You had the chance to say something but you chickened out at the last minute! Nice one Cykes!"

For the rest of the walk back home, people who were passing by were treated to the sight of moody eighteen year old girl muttering grumpily to herself like some old man.

-X-

"You didn't call."

Inside the car Geo who had been resting his head in his hand while leaning on the armrest, snapped to attention upon hearing his older sister speaking to him "Yeah sorry about that, I had met up with the person that I was going to be exercising with. I, uh, I guess I took up a bit more time that I thought I would."

"That girl…I assume that's the person you're training?"

"Who, Athena-chan; yeah she is."

A slender eyebrow was raised suggestively on the sister's face "'Athena-chan' huh? I see…"

"What?"

"Hm, I didn't say anything."

Geo frowned "Onee-sama I know that tone in your voice, you're thinking about something aren't you?"

"Eh, whatever do you mean?"

"Frankie!"

"Now, now, do not be like that." The woman now known as Frankie started rubbing Geo's head "Tell you what, as much as I despise going to those place, how about I take you to one of those…ugh, fast food restaurants?"

"Frankie-nee, I just finished from the gym, you really think I'm gonna waste-"

"Burger King?"

Geo: …

Frankie: …

Geo: …

Frankie: …Well?

Geo: . . . Yes Please

Frankie: _*Pats Geo's Head* _Good boy

-X-

"Hey, Athena"

"Yeah Trucy"

"You're going to the gym again today, right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just wondering…what's with the outfit?"

Athena, who had finished tying up her sneakers, looked up into the blue eyes of the inquisitive eyes of Trucy Wright before looking down at her clothes. Trading in her yellow shirt and black sweats, Athena was now wearing a bright yellow training bra, along with a black slim fitting yoga pants that stopped at the bottom of her knees. A short sleeve light blue mine hoodie jacket and black strap fingertip-less gloves.

"Oh this" She stood up and stretched her arms "Well, I thought that this would be a nice change, that's all."

"So suddenly though?"

"…Well…"

"She's doing this to get attention."

Both girls set their gaze towards the only male in the room. Apollo, who had been quietly reading a book on the office couch, had finally decided to voice in opinion

"The reason she's dressed like that is because there's probably a cute boy at the gym she's been going to recently." He calmly flipped a page "She's hoping that by dressing up a bit more…enticing, she'll be able to reel him in and stake her claim."

It was at that moment, that Apollo had gotten a first taste of Athena's increased power and speed since her time spent at the gym. The poor boy who had been obliviously reading his novel, failed to notice the irate and embarrassed female attorney appear suddenly right in front of him, nor did he notice the heel of Athena's fully laced sneaker come crashing down on top of his head, causing him to fly out of the couch and have a nasty face plant into the ground. Trucy, completely ignoring the fact of how violently Polly had just ate the ground and possibly lost some teeth in the process, stared at Athena with surprised and excited look on her face

"Is it true, Athena?!"

Athena, out of her brief anger-induced state pulled on ponytail bashfully "Um…well, yeah I guess you could say that."

Trucy squealed and hugged the stunned teen "Oh, that's great Thena, who is he, how'd you meet him, is his cute-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down Trucy!" Athena freed herself from the hyperactive girl "In this order: His name is Geo, and he's my trainer-"

"Whoa wait, he's your trainer?!"

"Yes he is" Athena responded "He's a nice guy, and we have a lot of things in common. The only thing that's an issue that I'm working past is that…um well…" she mumbled "He's a bit younger than me."

Trucy was shocked "He's younger?! . . . Well" she folded her arms "I guess when it comes to falling in love, anything really is possible."

"I haven't really made any moves, but I'm hoping to rectify that today." Athena started for the door "Oh, and Trucy?"

"Yeah"

"To answer that last question" A bright smile emoticon appeared on Widget "Yes, he is cute"

-X-

Reaching the gym in a light jogging pace, Athena stopped in front of the building and gave a deep breath

"Alright this is it, you're gonna go in have a nice exercise with Geo and when the time comes, ask him out for like maybe smoothies or something. It'll be easy, just like raising an objection, you can do this, you can…"

"Athena-chan"

Said girl jumped slightly "Huh Geo, you're just getting here now…"

Whatever remnants of her sentence that she was going to say died in her throat as she caught the current appearance of Geo. The young sixteen year old boy was standing in front the eighteen year old teen…shirtless, with the said clothing hanging on his shoulder. The young adolescent teen innocent appearance did little to hide the fact that the rest of his body, particularly his toned chest, was developing and maturing nicely.

Cocking his head to the side, Geo had a confused look "Athena-chan, what's wrong?"

"I…uh…I"

"_**Whoa!"**_

Geo looked down to where Athena was staring, flushing slightly he put his shirt back on "Sorry, I was doing a little morning run earlier and the weather started getting hotter halfway and…hey are you alright, your face is bright red."

Athena's mind was barely registering half of what Geo was saying; right now all of her attention was being drawn towards her trainer's buff chest. When the hell did young teenage boys start getting buff toned chest?

"Athena-chan, hello, are you there?" Geo called out waving his hand in front of her

_**Must…Comprehend…Cute…Trainer's…Totally hot developing body!**_

Geo's eyelids shot up as he turned bright red "W-What?!"

That sentence was apparently enough to snap Athena out of her trance. She could only stand in shock and horror as her trainer looked at her with an incredulous disbelief on his face "Wha- what did you say?"

"NOTHING! I swear it was nothing!" Athena cried shaking her head and hands in front of her; Damn it, Widget was gonna be the death of her one day!

"But…I thought I heard-"

"HEY, how bout we start our exercise training? I'm all pumped up and ready to go!" Athena stated as she started pushing the still stunned boy

"But-" The teen tried again weakly

"Come on, let's go!"

-X-

Inside the gym, the atmosphere between the two teens could be best described as tense. Luckily for the two of them, the place happened to be pretty much empty, perfect for them because they wanted some peace and quiet. Athena was currently on the treadmill, set to a mild jog setting so that she could think about the situation that had happened just earlier; Geo was over at the weight bench, currently lost in thoughts as he was bench-pressing 200lbs. For a young looking teen, he can certainly lift more than his own weight, Athena noted. But of course he would be able to lift heavy weights, you wouldn't be able to inherit a body like that if you weren't capable of lifting heavy weights.

'_You gotta admit though, you can't say you saw that coming, Athena.' _Athena thought to herself, absentmindedly increasing her treadmill's speed _'I mean, seriously, he looks and has the body of a little kid, where did THAT come from?!'_

_**I guess big things really do come in small packages.**_

Athena cheeks started getting hot "Aw shut it, Widget." She muttered

"Athena-chan"

The girl snapped in attention to see Geo looking at her, done with the weights. Even though he seemed to be recovering she could still see remnants of pink still dusted on his cheeks "I, uh, how long do you still have on the treadmill?"

Athena looked away "About five minutes" she replied quietly

"Oh, okay" there was a brief moment of awkward silence "Well, when you're done, we'll be finished for the day."

"Alright"

Seeing Geo walking away, a depressing mood surrounding him, Athena let out a slightly despondent sigh "So much for this being a great cheery workout. He's probably embarrassed now because of Widget."

_**Not that he has anything to be ashamed of though. I mean if he's like this now, think of the possibilities of what he'll look like in the future.**_

Athena nearly lost her footing on the machine because of that statement "Widget, Please!"

She furrowed her brows in contemplative thought as a blush, once again, graced her cheeks "Still…"

…_**Not to mention the possible 'heat' he must be packing down south.**_

_***Thud* *Bam!***_

Geo, who had been drinking water, snapped his head up at the sudden sound of impact and turned around to see what had happened "Athena!" he cried, rushing to the down girl who had her body crumpled in a mock scorpion position against the wall

(A/N: Ridiculousness fans should know what position I'm talking about for Athena.)

"Oi, Athena, are you alright?! Say Something!"

Taking a nasty slam on the treadmill, followed by the speed of the machine sending her flying into the wall behind her. Athena could only stare at Geo in a blurred-filled daze before completely blacking out.

-X-

"Ngh…ugh, w-where am I?"

Slowly waking up and putting a hand to her head, the disoriented teen started to sit up on the couch and take in her surroundings

"I'm…in the Wright Anything office?" she stated surprised "How'd I get in here?"

"Hey, you're awake"

Sitting across from her, reading an anime manga novel, Athena saw that it was none other than "Geo, what are you doing here?!" she stated surprised

"Oh I carried you here."

"You did, but how did you know…?"

"Remember Athena-chan, I'm friends with Mr. Phoenix. So he told me about this place." Geo closed the manga "All in all, it was a good thing he did. I didn't know where you lived, and my house…well, I didn't think my sister would be…content on seeing me walk in the house with an unconscious girl on my back."

Athena blushed at the thought of being carried via piggyback. She looked around as if she was looking for something "Um, are we the only ones in here? Where are Mr. Wright and the others?"

"They must've had somewhere important to get to." Athena looked at Geo "Right when I brought you in and set you down on the couch, a girl in a black and blue magician outfit immediately dragged the other two people out of the room saying that they had to be somewhere."

Athena nodded "I see" she said slowly shaking her head _'Only Trucy'_

"Hey Athena…" Athena noticed from his tone that his demeanor changed "What's with you, you've been acting very strange the past two day; I wanna know why."

Geo leaned back in his seat, arms folded and legs crossed "And I'm not leaving till I get an answer."

Athena didn't even need Widget to tell that Geo was serious about. If his firm immovable appearance was any indication he wasn't taking no for an answer. She played with her ponytail, should she tell him about what's been going on her? Well, he is the root of all this.

"Now or never, I suppose" letting a deep a breath, she uttered "Widget…"

"Huh?" was the intelligent reply of the sixteen year old boy

"Widget, my mood matrix partner" pointing her cybernetic companion "Widget has the primary function to voice whatever I'm thinking at time. All those times you heard me saying something unexpectedly, that was actually him."

"Widget" Geo parroted mostly to himself "So earlier today when we were in front gym and you supposedly commented on my…chest."

Athena nodded in confirmation "Yeah, it was him voicing my thoughts the whole time."

Geo let his bangs cover his eyes, deep in thought. Athena held her breath at the tense silence; maybe she shouldn't have told him _'He probably thinks I'm weird or something now.'_

"I'm glad"

Athena looked up surprised, Geo was…smiling?

"I'm glad that, the whole time I heard someone saying something. It wasn't just my imagination." Geo blushed as he started playing with his bangs "I'm not at all put off at those comments you've been saying, or rather thinking, about me, in fact…I'm kind of flattered."

Athena eyes widened in shock "What?"

"You might not believe me, but I'm a bit…shy when it comes to being around girls. Other than my Onee-sama, I never really spoke to one properly before." He scratched the back of his head "You're the first girl I've ever talked and had the pleasure of hanging out with."

Athena could only sit in silence, too stunned to say anything "I have to admit, today wasn't the first time I heard Widget speak. When we first met, I heard him comment about my eyes." He stopped playing with his bangs and turned to playing with his ear

"I didn't really say anything because…I was happy about it. Most people who meet me are usually caught off guard by my appearance, when I heard Widget say that I was 'cute' and 'dazzling', I was surprised to hear that."

Geo gave a bright smile "But, knowing now that whatever Widget says is what you truly think makes me happy."

Athena couldn't help but let out a breath happily in relief, Geo wasn't weird out or uncomfortable by her revelation. But even so, she couldn't resist asking "So…where do we go from here?"

Geo was quiet for a few seconds before responding "Well, I was thinking that, after we had finished with the gym today, you would've maybe…wanted to go get some smoothies or something?" he said meekly poking his fingers together

Athena smiled "I'd like that, you know what…" she got up stretched out her hand "How bout we go get one now?"

Geo gave toothy grin and accepted her hand

_**And that was the start of wonderful relationship**_

_-Present Time: Athena's House-_

Athena let out a small giggle as she stroked Geo's hair "Heh, thinking about it now, I guess you're right. If it wasn't for Widget, we would've never have gotten together."

"And since then, we've never had any regrets." Geo added playing with Athena's ponytail

"A lot happened since that day." She looked down, smiling at him "But I think the best part, was that your confidence in speaking and being around girls had started going up since we started dating."

"Yeah you're right, not that it does me any good though." Athena looked confused "You're the only girl I ever want to be around. I'm yours and yours alone."

Athena blushed heavily and had a goofy smile plastered on her face "Aw, heh, heh"

_**It's official, I love Geo to death**_

And out goes the smile and in comes the embarrassment "Widge!"

"Aw thanks Theeny, I love you too." Geo stated before claiming her lips with his own

Athena was taken by surprise by the sudden kiss Geo was giving her, before sighing contently and melting into it. Mentally giving her thanks to Widget.

_**You're welcome Athena. I love happy endings.**_

-X-

Meanwhile inside a mansion, sipping some red wine while looking out a window. A certain older sister was smiling to herself, as if she had some euphoric epiphany

"It appears my little brother has finally found love within someone." She swirled the wine in her glass "But I will be the one to decide if she's worthy of being with him or not."

Glancing at her watch, she felt it was time to retire in for the night "A foolishly foolish girl who think she can date my younger brother without expecting me to pass judgment on her will always remain a fool."

"I demand and expect perfection. And I will accept no less!"

_Fin_

**-X-**

**And done. So everyone, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? That's up for you to decide. You'll noticed that throughout the story, that Widget may have seemed a bit off with his commenting. That's before I tweaked his functions so that way, he'll not only be able voice just Athena's thoughts, but what she's really thinking subconsciously. Hey, if Widget could read the hearts of other people, why shouldn't he be able to read his own operator's heart. I really like how this came out and I already have ideas for a sequel, so you can expect that in the future. As always I hope you enjoyed this story and be sure to leave a review, and check out my other works.**

_**See you next time ^_^**_


End file.
